I Promise I won't Tell Dad
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Garsiv and Dastan find out some secrets they held fro eachother. Chars are NOT mine, but it's a nice story.


"Garsiv! Listen to me!" Dastan attempted to pull his brother away, scowling, "Why won't you talk to me? You won't even look at me anymore..."

Garsiv looked at the younger and a sudden flashback tore through his mind. He'd walked in on the other's "alone time" and had gotten quite the eyeful. Ever since, he hadn't been able to look at the other without seeing _that_.

"Garsiv look at me. You're looking down again." Dastan tried to look into the other's face.

'_He's looking up at me... what if I..? No... we're brothers... but not by blood... But what would Father think? He doesn't have to know... Just look at him... He's looking up with that sweet face of his... Speak to me, Dastan... Breathe my name as if I were the one you wanted...'_ Garsiv was lost in his own little world, oblivious to the fact Dastan was talking to him.

"Garsiv! Are you even listening!" Dastan yelled at him, the peach fuzz on his face moving with his frown.

"I think I like you." Garsiv blurted out.

"Wait- What?" Dastan blinked and squealed when he was pressed to the wall, "DAAAD!"

"Shit! Shut up!" Garsiv freaked out and pushed Dastan before bolting, kicking up sand as he ran away.

He ran all the way home and then sunk to the floor, head in his hands. He'd been so close! Damn it!

He sighed and laid back on his bedroom wall, thoughts of the other beneath him. Damn he'd been so close!

Garsiv closed his eyes as the fantasy filled his vision, thoughts of the younger clinging to him, head thrown back in screams of his name. Such sensual thoughts...

Shit, not again... he couldn't help the growing in the front of his pants. He cursed to himself quietly, head back as he reached a hand down to slowly rub through the cloth.

"Mmmmn... Dastan..." he breathed as he rubbed, eyes closed, "Don't stop..."

He could picture the other kissing and sucking through his pants and licked his lips, opening his pants up for his fantasy. He could imagine the other touching, substituting with his own hand pumping while he pretended it was Dastan's mouth. To think of the other, tongue moving around the base and up to the tip... god, it was ecstasy.

He could practically feel his uke nervously licking the tip, saliva wetting the slit. The warmth of his breath was so perfect...

Wait... saliva? Warmth? He opened his eyes and looked down to see the head of a specific brunette he had just been imagining doing what his fantasy had done.

He leaned into it a bit and then Dastan looked up, flushing bright red.

"Don't stop..." Garsiv breathed, "I'll reward you, I promise."

"Who says I need a reward?" Dastan began to back up.

"Dastan you stop and I swear you will lose every bit of manhood you ever had." Garsiv growled.

Dastan chewed his bottom lip and moved down, resuming licking and beginning to suck on the tip. This caused Garsiv to hum in pleasure, producing precum for the other.

"Garsiv..?" Dastan paused.

"Mmn?" Garsiv looked at the other.

"Is there a more comfortable way? My arms are tired..." he looked at the older.

Garsiv smiled, "Of course, Dastan..."

He got up and moved the other to lay back, beginning to undress him.

"Garsiv-" Dastan's protests were cut short by lips pressing to his own.

Garsiv began to quickly pump himself, wanting to be fully ready for this.

Dastan watched, eyes wide as the older pressed against his entrance, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Garsiv began to thrust in, having to make himself fit in the virgin as Dastan cried out in pain.

"DAAAAAAD!" Dastan screamed for help at the pain.

"Shut up!" Garsiv told him, "It'll get better, I promise! Just shut up!"

Dastan hit his brother, "It doesn't feel better! It hurts! Make it stop!"

Garsiv kept thrusting though, too far in to give up now. He kept going until he heard Dastan cry out in pleasure from a certain spot.

"Ohhhhhhh~ Wh-what was that? Do it again..." Dastan begged and Garsiv gladly obliged.

Back and forth, in and out, Garsiv kept thrusting at that same spot, listening to his brother's cries turn to moans for more.

Skin slick with sweat, Garsiv set a hand on Dastan's hip, feeling the soft flesh beneath his fingers as he fucked the younger. God it felt wonderful, a desire like no other finally fulfilled.

He thrusted nice and deep, following as Dastan's pleasured cries asked. When they came to bliss, it was one after the other.

Dastan dirtied their chests with his seed and Garsiv made sure to be nice and deep when he filled the other.

"Mmmn... Garsiv..." Dastan purred.

"Dastan why did you let me do this?" Garsiv had to ask.

"That time you walked in on me... who do you think I was thinking of?"

Garsiv blinked before pulling the other into a kiss, long and sweet.

"And don't worry..." Dastan smiled, "I won't tell Dad."


End file.
